galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Final edit Pt 4.odt GLOSSARY
Glossary *Olafson Rock *Year 4989, OTT *Burg *Olafson Isle *black Wolf heads upon the old vibrant Olafson red *Nilfeheim Burg *bulwark *Olafson Vikings *Clans of the East *Spring year *horned monstrosities *Nogoll invasion *Duro Crete *Shortsummer *Longnight *Nilfeheim *Volund Olafson *parapet *Volund *Olafsons *harpoon *axe *sword *Elhir boat *Olafson clan *Longnight *Burg *Fangsnapper cape *Nilfeheim Oceans *Olafson clan *old clan *Colonists from Earth *Alrik Olafson *Family Lore *2160 *Alrik *Denmark *Earth *Viking Movement *Alrik's grandsons *Olafsons *Earth Colonies *Nilfeheim joined the Union *space pirate days of the Neo Vikings *Nilfeheim *Clan *Clan wars *Neo Vikings *Nubhir farms *Fangsnapper herds *Isen *Byrnjolf Olafson *Volund's grandfather *Trolle clan *Olafson Clan *Hunting Subs *Trolles *Longnight *Olafsons lost one boat to an accident *Volund *Clan chief *tankard *ale *Bredeberg Tavern *Nilfeheim *clasped underarms *Viking *Erik Gustav Ragnarsson *richest Clan of all Nilfeheim *Trolle Clan *Erik Gustav *Circle of Elders *Nilfeheim's Representative *the Assembly *planet *Pluribus Unum *Volund *off world *Skimmer *Volvo F70 *Neo Vikings *Off World technology *skimmers *Arti Grav Flyers *Zero Point powered boats *Erik Gustav *Ragnarsson clan * his only son died in a Tyranno Fin hunting accident *Volund *portcullis *hydrogen powered power plant *open the gates for a honored guest *By the Gods *That daughter of his was a beauty *the cloak and veil she wore *Erik Gustav *lost his wife to a disease *Ragnarsson clan had no male heir *he end of the Ragnarsson clan *Only males were allowed to inherit *Oddløg's *Olafson warrior *Crank alcove *Isegrim *Oddløg *liege *Tanneries *proper warriors hail *Erik Gustav of the Ragnarsson clan *Erik Gustav *scion *Ragnarsson clan *thick braids *black leather *the silver falcon of his clan * gauntlet gloved *Mjördaren *Ragnarsson clan *Erik Gustav *finest swordsman of all Nilfeheim *Nineteen men he had challenged * knee high boots *fur lined cape *high ranking warriors *Olafson chief *Oddløg *Isegrim *stinking bowels of the Olafson tannery *a Flicker fish to the lantern of a fisherman *Odin *First born son *Nubhir herders daughters *crofts *tannery *Hogun *First Born *Erik Gustav *Home of the Olafsons *dwelling *old Norse *our rock *Clan Chief of the Ragnarssons *tooth of decay *specter *well filled purse *offspring *Ragnarsson Chief *Ilva Ragnarsson *any man laid eyes upon her since her twelfth birthday *The veil the girl wore *Volund *traditional moves of greeting *Ragnarsson Chief *council *High Hall *Viking food *mead *Erik Gustav *Volund *Pluribus *Union *repast of Norse making *Nubhir Herders daughter *creature of high birth *dowry *twenty new boats *Odin *wench *crofts *Nubhir *Gretel *Isegrim *First born son of Volund *High Hall *tankard *Wooden furniture *Olafson ale *grain *hops *Norseman *Assembly of the Union *Tyranno tooth tankard *Thor *Pluribus *Union School *Neo Vikings *Kermac *Green Hell *second Signing of the Free Space treaty *Armistice *The Galactic Council * the Blue *Andromeda Galaxy *Tyranno Fin * water *Lord mighty of the Olafson Clan *Gretel *Gustav Ragnarsson *Ragnarsson banner *Cave of forgotten Clans *Throne of Gustavson *Clans of the West *Eric *Eric Olafson *Ragnarsson Rock *steward *Ancient Rite of passage *Burg *By Odin's Sacred Spear *barrel of Urine *Nubhir *Low men *needle work *Bifrost *Bendixen Rock Category:Glossary Category:Fragments